Liryka i firany
by HomoViator
Summary: Sekwel do fika Bez Ciebie,o tym co działo się z Sherlockiem, gdy John po rozgrywce z Moriarty m wyjechał do Brighton i zostawił detektywa samego na Baker Street.Liryka nie jest przyrodzonym stanem Sherlocka Holmesa, dlatego z chęcią odegrałby teatr uczuć aby zatrzymać przy sobie Johna. Sęk w tym,że wcale nie musi nic odgrywać.Przedwalentynkowy fik romantyczny z konfiturą w tle.


Liryka i firany

Litości — zmiłowania — miłości! — tak, właśnie

Miłości — miłosiernej, takiej, co nie mami,

Nie zna, co to wahania, wątpliwości, waśnie,

Szczera, jawna, widzialna — a nic jej nie splami!

O, bądź mój bez reszty — cały — cały należ

Do mnie! (...)

Całą sobą — swą duszą — zmiłuj się, bo pali

Mnie pragnienie — a jeśli zatrzymasz choć atom,

Umrę; albo żyć będę w tej niewoli dalej,

Lecz zapomnę, przybity poniesioną stratą,

Po co żyję — umysłu podniebienie straci

Zmysł smaku, a ambicja wzrokiem to przypłaci

John Keats

Przełożył Stanisław Barańczak

John sprzątał Baker Street. Z panią Hudson. John kręcił się, zamiatał, przecierał i odkurzał. John zacierał ślady obecności Moriarty`ego, nie chciał już ani myśleć ani patrzeć... John sprzątał po sobie. Układał zabawki w pudełku i powoli, jeden wytrzepany dywan za drugim, jedno umyte okno za kolejnym, John wynosił się.

Doktor John Hamish Watson opuszczał Baker Street. I aby dodać obelgę do rany Sherlocka robił to nieświadomie. Mimochodem, nieuważnie. Całkiem jakby jednym okiem oglądał teleturniej telewizyjny a drugim czytał swojego śmiesznego bloga. Sherlock miał chęć rzucić w niego czymś, wybić go z tego jego nabożnego ze rytmu, sprzątania, krzątania, bezproduktywnego zabiegania o czystość. Bo przecież wiadomo, że porządek nigdy nie trwa wiecznie i nie ma sensu poświęcać mu więcej uwagi.

Nic nie trwa wiecznie.

Sherlock niczym nie rzucił w Johna, ponieważ Sherlock wiedział, że John kiedyś odejdzie. Kiedyś spakuje swoje okropne swetry, swoje wytarte na kolanach, podomowe spodnie od dresu, swoje nudne medyczne czasopisma, i wyniesie się. Będzie miał dość. Będzie miał po dziurki w nosie. Będzie straszliwy i praworządny, i będzie miał rację. Sherlock miał wiadomość, że jest osobą której można mieć dosyć, ale nigdy sobie nic z tego nie robił. Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, ludzie byli tymczasowi i nudni. Równie niepozorni i nic nie znaczący po obu stronach równania. Liczyła się logika, liczyła się dedukcja i precyzja, liczyło się, czy włoski na ciele ofiary pochodzą ze swetra z angory czy jedynie mieszanki angory z poliestrami.

Liczyło się, czy John przeżyje napaść Moriarty`ego czy nie, czy wyjdzie z niej okaleczony i oszpecony, czy cały i zdrowy. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na to uwagi, ponieważ kiedyś włoski ze swetra z angory były dla niego bardziej istotne niż ludzkie życie. Ale to było dawno, dawno temu, gdy był sam, gdy wiedział dokładnie kim jest i nie liczył się z nikim poza sobą samym.

John przeszedł przez salon, wyjąc odkurzaczem. Ze srogą miną, koszulą wyciągniętą ze spodni, w przydepniętych kapciach. Wyglądał, jak ktoś kto żywi urazę, ale nic nie powie, ponieważ wychodzi z założenia, że wszechświat powinien traktować jego pretensje i w ogóle całą jego osobę poważnie. Nawet w spoconej koszulce, nawet w przydepniętych kapciach. Sherlock miał chęć wstać z kanapy i coś mu zrobić. Sam nie wiedział co. Nigdy nie był stworzeniem agresywnym, z natury wolał raczej myśleć niż bić się na pięści. Ale nie uderzyłby Johna, nie, Sherlock nie uderzyłby Johna. Zrobiłby coś znacznie bardziej dojmującego i nieobliczalnego...

"Pomóż nam zawiesić firanki." zakomenderował John, stając ze swoim odkurzaczem na przeciwko kanapy Sherlocka. "Okna w starym budownictwie są wysokie, przyda się nam twoja pomoc."

Sherlock chciał powiedzieć, że w nosie ma okna, w nosie ma firanki, przydepnięte kapcie Johna i jego nieuświadomioną wyprowadzkę. Chciał sarknąć, ironizować i bezlitośnie wychłostać werbalnie tego małego, śmiesznego faceta, ze sztywnymi, szaropopielatymi włosami, ze zmarszczkami bruzdowymi przy ustach i uciśnionym nie-tak-znowu-hetero libido. Sherlock chciał pokazać Johnowi gdzie jego miejsce, chciał go usadzić...

Nic z tych rzeczy nie zrobił. Wstał z kanapy i powędrował za Watsonem w celu wyjęcia ze schowka drabinki. Zawiesił firanki szybko i metodycznie, jego własny wkład w wyprowadzkę Johna.

Gdy kończył ostatnią firanę John podszedł do drabinki, na której stał Sherlock i ujął go dłonią za łydkę. Jego dłoń była duża i ciepła i Sherlock odkrył, że nie może oddychać.

"Sherlock..."

"Nic do mnie teraz nie mów."

John skinął głową, oblizał usta i wycofał swoją dłoń z łydki Sherlocka, pozwalając mu zejść z drabinki i oddalić się czym prędzej do sypialni.

Był na Johna wściekły. Był zdruzgotany, rozjuszony i zaniepokojony. John go odkształcił! Zmienił jego strukturę molekularną, Sherlock Holmes wciąż był Sherlockiem Holmesem, ale jakościowo był inny. Wieszał firanki! Przeszedł cichcem małą, szemraną przemianę, gdzieś pomiędzy wspólnymi śniadaniami, tostem z marmoladą pomarańczową a herbatą, gdzieś pomiędzy pościgami za przestępcami a grą w Alicję po drugiej stornie lustra, gdzieś pomiędzy zaparowaną, pachnącą rosołem kuchnią a rozgardiaszem w salonie, gdzieś pomiędzy John zmienił Sherlocka. Nie całkowicie, nie dramatycznie, ale subtelnie i nieodwracalnie.

Nikt mu na to nie dał zgody. Nikt nie pozwolił. Czy to możliwe, że John i to zrobił nieświadomie? Mimochodem dokonał przemiany Sherlocka Holmesa, nieuważnie, ot tak?

Sherlock natomiast przemienił Johna z pełną premedytacją. Już od pierwszych dni znajomości udowodnił mu, że doktor Watson żyje jedynie pół życiem, że marnuje się i to w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów, z własnej woli. Okalecza się, pozbawia wyborów, skazuje się na ułomność, niepełne, nudne, żmudne istnienie. Sherlock nigdy nie był subtelny, często zarzucano mu to jako brak taktu i dość poważną wadę. John był inny. John, gdy tylko Sherlock wskazał mu jakim uciśnionym, zniewolonym człowiekiem jest, John popatrzył na niego tymi swoimi spokojnymi, kalkulującymi oczyma a potem się uśmiechnął.

Kto uśmiecha się, gdy zostaje mu udowodniona tak żałosna słabość ducha?

Sherlock zawiesił firanki, ale już więcej w niczym nie pomógł. John zresztą najwyraźniej wyczytując jego buntownicze nastawienie, nawet go o pomoc nie prosił.

Po całodziennym sprzątaniu pani Hudson zaprosiła ich na kabaczki z mięsem. John jadł, zerkając ukradkiem na Sherlocka, Sherlocka nie jadł i tylko wyskubywał kawałki włókien twarde cucurbita pepo z rodziny dyń zwyczajnych. Pani Hudson dolewała herbaty, uśmiechała się i zagadywała, z wprawą ignorując unoszące się w jej kuchni napięcie.

Sherlock znudził się tym teatrzykiem dość szybko i po kilku kęsach kabaczka umknął do salonu. Skrzypce same weszły mu w dłonie. Zaczął grać i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że gra coś lekkiego, lirycznego i okropnie taniego.

Emocje były tanie nie tylko w muzyce. Byle gest, byle udawane uczucie i sugestia a już wkraczała rozbuchana liryka, zaćmiewając umysł i osłabiając zmysły. Sherlock pogardzał liryką tak bardzo jak bardzo nienawidził Mycrofta za jego umiejętne używanie liryki. Starszy Holmes potrafił nią manipulować, młodszy Holmes potrafił ją jedynie imitować i pogardzać.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu grał, ale gdy John wkroczył do salonu Sherlock nie odwrócił się nawet do niego. Watson coś mówił, zasłaniał się słowami, usprawiedliwiał. Musi odpocząć (ależ tak, oczywiście), musi ochłonąć i wyjechać (nieuniknione, drogi Watsonie, nieuniknione), musi opuścić Baker Street i Sherlocka, ponieważ jego zbolała dusza potrzebuje się zregenerować. Sherlock także coś mówił, ale miał wrażenie, że słyszy siebie jakby zza kilku ścian. Jego słowa były słabe, nie potrafił użyć ich tak jak zwykle, jako broni. Słowa Sherlocka nie miały już oddziaływania na Johna. Być może czas słów już się skończył. Podczas całej tej śmiesznej rozmowy, wyjaśniania i uników Sherlock miał w głowie jedynie romantyczną muzykę, skręcającą się w arabeski, nieznośną i kapryśną.

Nic przez nią nie słyszał i nic przez nią nie czuł.

Nie spał całą noc. Stał przy oknach w salonie i grał cicho na skrzypcach. Od czasu do czasu przerywał grę i słuchał, jak John się pakuje. Pakował się za długo jak na krótki wyjazd, pakował się jak ktoś, kto nie chce wyjeżdżać, jednocześnie potrzebuje wyjechać i chce wyjechać, ponieważ ma oficjalnie, wszem i wobec dość. Być może tak było lepiej. Sherlock nie był pewien, czy wytrzymałby taką dozę liryki dłużej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

/

Nie pożegnał się z Johnem. Stał tylko na schodach i patrzył, jak współlokator schodzi na dół, jak otwiera drzwi, jak taszczy swoją wysłużoną walizkę, kulejąc lekko. Już przy drzwiach wyjściowych John odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego, a Sherlock poczuł jakby ktoś wbił mu coś pod żebra i pociągnął.

Idź i nie zakłócaj mojej egzystencji! Idź, do tej swojej pijącej siostry, idź na kanapę do Sary czy kozetkę u Molly. Idź, już cię tu nie ma! Nie jesteś nikomu potrzebny, w zasadzie nigdy nie byłeś. Komu potrzebny jest ktoś tak pospolity jak jego imię, _John_? Dlatego tak namiętnie sprzątałeś i gotowałeś, dlatego tak się przymilałeś do pani Hudson. Żeby być potrzebny! Ale teraz kości zostały rzucone, więc idź i nie udawaj, że masz chęć zostać, że chcesz wiedzieć, że będzie tutaj ktoś, kto będzie (być może) za tobą tęsknił. Idź precz i daj mi spokojnie być sobą!

John wystawił walizkę na zewnętrzne schody i powoli, powolutku zamknął za sobą drzwi. Sherlock nie odezwał się. Nie było sensu. John odchodził, słowa były zbędne.

/

Pierwszego dnia nieobecności Johna Sherlock oddał się subtelnemu śledztwu domowemu. Ostrożnie, krok po kroku obszedł Baker Street, jakby dom stał się nagle obcym, nieprzyjaznym miejscem, które trzeba ostrożnie zbadać. Dom stał się obcy ponieważ był pozbawiony Johna. Sherlock nie chciał o tym myśleć. W tym danym momencie historycznym sam dla siebie także czuł się obcy.

Przewędrował całą Baker Street, wyłapując wszystkie małe rzeczy, które pozostawił za sobą John i odczytywał je bezlitośnie. Kubek po herbacie w zlewie, zostawiony aby umył go Sherlock (skoro nie umył ani jednego okna, to kubek niech chociaż umyje), rondelek do zaparzania kawy, niczym przynęta postawiony tuż przy ostatnim eksperymencie Sherlocka, buzującym w brytfance, (ustawiony w sam raz, aby użyć go nie do kawy tylko do eksperymentu i zdenerwować tym jego właściciela).

W pewnym momencie dedukcje stały się płaskie i oczywiste, a obserwowane przedmioty pozostawiały Sherlockowi jedynie dziwnie bolesne impresje. Przydepnięte kapcie, ustawione równo obok szafki w przedpokoju. Zapinany, szary, wełniany sweter, zawieszony niedbale na oparciu fotela i jakaś stara, niezrealizowana recepta na pastylki na kaszel, zgnieciona i wetknięta w kieszeń porzuconych na krześle jeansy. W łazience krem po goleniu, woda toaletowa, grejpfrutowy płyn pod prysznic i okropny, kraciasty, mechacący się nieziemsko szlafrok. Sherlock założył ten szlafrok, wdychając głęboko zapach Johna, lekko korzenny, ostry, głęboki aromat pomieszany z wonią proszku do prania i poranną kawą.

John pozostawił większość swoich rzeczy na Baker Street, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Sherlock wiedział jak łatwo ludzie usuwali się w cień, jak łatwo odchodzili, pozostawiając za sobą znacznie więcej niż parę swetrów podłej jakości i szlafrok.

Położył się na kanapie, zdeterminowany aby rozpoznać, co mu jest, czemu czuje się tak ciężko i czemu trudno złapać mu głębszy oddech. John wróci, przecież zawsze wraca, przecież John nie jest Johnem bez swojego Sherlocka. A może Sherlock nie jest już Sherlockiem bez swojego Johna. Po odkształceniu, którego dokonał w życiu Holmesa doktor Watson ciężko było rozeznać.

Sherlock nigdy nie uciekał przed faktami i tym razem także stawił im czoło. Owszem, poszedłby dla Johna na daleko idące ustępstwa. W zasadzie już to robił. Jadł cucurbita pepo z rodziny dyń zwyczajnych, wieszał firanki, starał się nie trzymać materiałów łatwopalnych w kuchni, usiłował nie obrażać za bardzo klientów, przychodzących do niego w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Starał się, ale John potrzebował czegoś innego i najwyraźniej Sherlock nie potrafił mu tego dać.

Zawsze nieadekwatny, nieprzystający. Zawsze DZIWACZNY.

Sherlock skulił się w sobie i objął głowę ramionami, usiłując wskazać, kiedy o nieprzystawanie do świata stało się nagle tak nieznośne. Nie, nie do świata. Sherlock miał gdzieś świat. Świat był masowy, byle jaki, obrzydliwie przewidywalny, wyzuty z sensów i po prostu nudny. Nie, Sherlock nie bolał nad nieprzystawaniem do świata, Sherlock cierpiał, bo nie przystawał do Johna. Do jego wyobrażeń, jak powinno wyglądać życie, partnerstwo, jak powinna wyglądać ta cała osławiona, upragniona, mityczna _miłość_.

A jeśli John nie wróci do swojego nieprzystającego Sherlocka?...

Coś ścisnęło go boleśnie w płucach i miał wrażenie, że oto właśnie przechodzi atak paniki, że John nigdy nie wróci, że jak wszyscy inni zmęczy się, znudzi, stwierdzi, że nie warto. Sherlock składał się w całości z intelektu, logiki, John pragnął czegoś więcej, czegoś, czego sam nie potrafił uchwycić. Och, gdyby John umiał wypowiedzieć, czego potrzebuje! Sherlock znalazłby sposób, aby mu to dostarczyć. Potrafił być niezwykle kreatywny, gdy mu na czymś zależało a na Johnie zależało mu bardziej niż na kimkolwiek innym. Dostosowałby się, nauczyłby się obsługiwać mięso, może nawet zacząłby czerpać przyjemność z obcowania z drugim mięsem. John miał bardzo utalentowane ręce i bardzo łagodnie potrafił doprowadzić Sherlocka do orgazmu, nie tracąc kontroli ale też pozostawiając miejsce na zebranie sił. John z pewnością nauczyłby Sherlocka jak obchodzić się z ciałem i jego pożądaniami, a Sherlock byłby najlepszym uczniem, ponieważ zawsze był najlepszym uczniem, jeżeli napotkał akurat coś, co warte było przyswojenia...

Cała ta miłość i jej przydatki w postaci seksu, odpowiedzialności za drugiego człowieka, robienia tostów i wieszania firanki widocznie była dla Johna istotna. I w porządku. Sherlock potrafił świetnie odgrywać, imitować, był mistrzem inscenizacji. Gdyby się postarał byłby najlepszym kochankiem, jakiego John Watson posiadał. Byłby także kochankiem pierwszym, bo John Watson był jednak zdeklarowanym heretykiem, chociaż może nie do końca, jak pokazywała wyprawa do klubu swingersów. Sherlock zawsze lubił wyzwania i z pewnością zagrałby najlepszego partnera, najlepszego kochanka, wieszacza firan i zalewacza herbat jakiego tylko John by sobie wymarzył. Sherlock był w końcu genialny. Jeżeli chciał kogoś przekonać do swoich racji to to robił, i był w tym świetny.

Ale John nie chciał gry, nie chciał imitacji. John nie chciał Sherlocka odgrywającego coś, tak jak wtedy gdy Moriarty szpiegował ich w czwartki. John chciał Sherlocka prawdziwego, czującego i wyjętego całkowicie z gry. Zabawne, John chciał Sherlocka prawdziwego a sam utknięty był pomiędzy tożsamościami seksualnymi jak naleśnik między młotem a kowadłem. Hipokryta. Krętacz. Obłudnik. Kiedy on w końcu wreszcie WRÓCI?!

Sherlock zapadł się głębiej w kanapę, kładąc sobie dłoń na czole i usiłując ułożyć rozbiegane myśli w logiczne ciągi.

Logika nakazywałaby znaleźć powód, dla którego John opuścił Baker Street. Na pewno nie była to jedynie gra z Moriarty`m, chociaż niewątpliwie miała ona pewne znaczenie. Nie, z Johnem działo się coś innego, Sherlock widział to od dobrych paru miesięcy, przemykające pod powierzchnią miłej johnowej codzienności, ukryte, ale aktywne, żywe. John czegoś potrzebował, coś było mu do kultywowania tej jego nudnej, herbacianej, przewidywalnej egzystencji niezbędne i nie znajdował tego na Baker Street. Oczywiście John będąc starym, upartym sobą nic nie powiedział, oczywiście Sherlock, także będąc sobą, nic z tym nie zrobił, ponieważ cholera jasna psia krew nie znał się! Nie znał się na emocjach, na ich wewnętrznej dynamice. Wiedział jak wyglądają z zewnątrz, jak wpływają na zachowania ludzkie, jak motywują, ale tak na żywo, tak na Johnie...

"Jestem... głupi." przyznał się na próbę Sherlock sufitowi. Sufit odpowiedział wyniosłym milczeniem, za które Sherlock miał go chęć zastrzelić. Ale broń zniknęła z Baker Street razem z Johnem, poza tym pani Hudson z jakiś przyczyn wciąż nie wychodziła do swojego klubu na czwartkową partyjkę bingo. Pewnie nie chciała zostawiać swojego opuszczonego, głupiego lokatora sam na sam z sufitem.

Sherlock wydął usta i odwrócił się tyłem do salonu, wtulając twarz w union jacka. Może i nie rozeznawał się w emocjach i ignorował je, ale John nie był lepszy.

John tak bardzo odżegnywał się od gry jak Sherlock od liryki, a jego potrzeby znacznie różniły się od potrzeb Holmesa. Jak w takiej sytuacji znaleźć kompromis? Jak w ogóle ludzie bawią się w kompromisy, gdy w grę wchodzi odkształcenie ich własnej tożsamości, udostępnienia swojego mięsa komuś innemu, współdzielenia życia, współżycia? Sherlock był dość prymitywny w swojej potrzebie. Po prostu chciał aby John został. John natomiast musiał wydziwiać, szukać prawdy, fałszu, analizować intencje i rozdzielać włos na czworo.

Sytuacja patowa. Komponent uczuciowy po raz kolejny zaburzył równanie. Sherlock sam z siebie nie był osobą odpowiednią do kochania, John sam z siebie aby zostać na Baker Street potrzebował czegoś więcej niż gry i imitacji. Wyjście było proste i John, stworzenie symplicystyczne, odnalazł je od razu. Wyjechał. Opuścił Baker Street, jedyne miejsce, które Sherlock był w stanie nazwać domem bez skrzywienia ust i nieprzyjemnego wspomnienia rezydencji rodzinnej Holmesów.

John zawsze był, a teraz go nie było. W jakiś sposób było to nieznośnie i niedorzeczne. Sherlock wstał z kanapy, obszedł ją dookoła, podszedł do okna, zasłonił je, odsłonił, wrócił na kanapę. Odetchnął, znowu wstał.

Pani Hudson zaalarmowana zapukała do drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedz weszła do salonu ze zmartwioną miną i talerzykiem pełnym szarlotki w dłoniach. Sherlock ją zignorował, zrobił kolejne okrążenie dookoła kanapy. Co pani Hudson mogła wiedzieć o panicznym ataku lękowym, że oto John wyjechał i być może nie wróci i Sherlock już nie będzie taki sam, nie jest już taki sam od dobrych kilku lat tylko tego nie zauważył, ponieważ zbyt był zajęty patrzeniem wgłąb niż na powierzchnię. Detale, szczegóły, diabeł tkwił w szczegółach a Sherlock je pominął. Bo na powierzchni John był dla Sherlocka niezbędny, niezbywalny, i wcale nie dlatego, że sprzątał, wynosił śmieci i kupował mleko, tylko dlatego, że tam gdzie był John tam był dom, i osoba, która może się nie zgodzi, może się pokłóci ale przynajmniej zrozumie argumenty, może nie zrobi ci kawy, ale zrobi herbatę z rumem i będzie towarzyszyć ci nawet w szalonych wyprawach do klubu swingersów, byleś tylko nie poczuł się opuszczony i sam.

Sherlock zawsze miał poczucie, że jest sam. Nigdy mu ono nie przeszkadzało. A potem spotkał Johna i wszystko niepostrzeżenie, chyłkiem stanęło na głowie.

Pani Hudson westchnęła głośno, gdy Sherlock usiadł na kanapie, po czym ponownie poderwał się i pobiegł do kuchni. Chciał zrobić herbaty, ale za bardzo trzęsły mu się ręce. Upuścił łyżeczkę, brzęknął dramatycznie czajnikiem o filiżankę. Czemu? Czemu? Czemu? Czemu bycie samemu zaczęło mu akurat teraz przeszkadzać? Rozsypał herbatę, zaklął, odstawił z trzaskiem szklankę na stole. Miał krótki oddech i kręciło mu się nieco w głowie. Spocony kark, podwyższone tętno, przyspieszona praca serca. Coś mu drżało w środku, gdzieś między płucami a żołądkiem.

"Daj, kochanie, ja to zrobię..." pani Hudson mówiła coś, jej słowa szemrzące, ciche, nieważne. "Usiądź sobie a ja zagotuję wodę."

Sherlock zawsze był sam, a potem Sherlock spotkał Johna. A potem, po wielu nietypowych wypadkach i przypadkach, po wielu wspólnych żartach, wielu słowach i wielu milczeniach, po grze z Moriarty`m i eksperymentach z mięsem i seksem, po wielu kubkach herbaty i niezliczonej ilości spalonych tostów, potem John... odszedł.

Pani Hudson nie zrobiła herbaty. Ujęła Sherlocka pod ramię jak osobę ciężko chorą i powoli poprowadziła na schodu, na dół, do siebie. Przemawiała do niego cicho, czule, już dobrze, dobrze, wróci, zobaczysz, nie rób takiej miny, pewnie, to nieprzyjemne ale pomyśl, nie ty jeden to przechodzisz, w pewnym sensie powinieneś się cieszyć, że dane ci było to przechodzić, no już, skarbie, chodź, położysz się na chwilę u mnie na kanapie i obejrzymy razem Koło Fortuny.

Nie miał pojęcia, czemu pani Hudson mówi do niego jak do dziecka.

Resztę Pierwszego Dnia Bez Johna Sherlock spędził na kanapie pani Hudson, wysłużonym, wysiedzianym i nieprzyzwoicie wygodnym meblu, obitym ohydnym pluszem w drobne kwiatki. Pani Hudson przykryła Sherlocka ciepłym, futrzastym pledem (sto procent wełny z merynosów), dała mu się napić melisy (z kropelkami walerianowymi, ale po co komu waleriana, skoro świat bez Johna jest tak nieprzytomnie nudny i nieruchomy?), po czym włączyła mu telewizor. Jakieś teleturnieje, głupie quizy, powtórki seriali brazylijskich, po co ludzie zaprzątali sobie głowę produkowaniem takich bzdetów i ich oglądaniem? Sherlock leżał wciśnięty w kanapę i jej kwiatki i trząsł się, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Czemu John odkształcił go w tak bezlitosny sposób, John przecież sam w sobie nie był osobą okrutną, czemu więc zmienił Sherlocka tak, że nie potrafił już być sam, że nie potrafił już zająć się sobą całkowicie nie zwracając uwagi na warunki zewnętrzne?

"Blado wyglądasz, mój drogi. Ależ ci serce bije. Może jednak masz chęć na jakieś tabletki uspokajające? Nie mam tego wiele, ale coś się znajdzie. Albo nie, zrobię ci zapiekankę ziemniaczaną. Zawsze lubiłeś moje zapiekanki, pewnie nie jadłeś nic od kolacji, taki chudziaczek z ciebie!"

Sherlock znieruchomiał na kanapie pani Hudson i nie odpowiadał ani na jej prośby ani groźby. Nie reagował też na oferowane jedzenie. Chyba wiedział, co mu jest, chociaż nie sądził, że jest to możliwe. To NIE było możliwe. Nie u niego, nie w nim. Inni ludzie zapewne także tego nie odczuwali, raczej właśnie odgrywali pewne schematyczne role, udawali sami przed sobą i drugą osobą, tańczyli w rytm kulturowo narzucanych ról i dobrze się w nich mieli. Sherlock nigdy nie miał potrzeby i nigdy nie chciał uczestniczyć w tym tańcu. Przez ten taniec popełniano mnóstwo najstraszniejszych morderstw, przekraczano prawo, zwodzono, kłamano i zdradzano.

Pani Hudson pozwoliła Sherlockowi nocować u siebie na kanapie. Nawet nie zmusiła go do zdjęcia szlafroka Johna, tylko rzuciła pościel na kanapę, ułożyła poduszki i stwierdziła, że czasami czuje się jak w wierszu jednego z tych romantycznych poetów z dziewiętnastego wieku. Ale rozumie, wszystko rozumie, bo co tu dużo kryć, takie rzeczy nie przytrafiają się wszystkim. Sherlock nie słuchał pani Hudson. Wkręcił się w pościele i zakrył sobie głowę kocem.

/

Drugiego Dnia Bez Johna Sherlock miał wrażenie, że świat jest wyssany z kolorów a to co zostało przypomina wyblakłą fotografię, która jakiś nieudacznik popełnił w sepii. Wszystko było rozmazane, fioletowawe i przyprawiało Sherlocka o ból głowy.

Nie dał się sprzątnąć z kanapy pani Hudson, nie dał też sobie zabrać kołdry. Nie wypił ani herbaty, ani kawy, ani nawet soku pomarańczowego, które jego wcale nie gosposia donosiła mu, troskliwie sprawdzając mu temperaturę.

W południe przyszedł Mycroft i usiadł na przeciwko kanapy, na której Sherlock utworzył z kołdry coś w rodzaju fortyfikacji.

"Sherlock."

"Odejdź."

Mycroft przez moment siedział bez słowa. Sherlock leżał zakopany w pościelach pani Hudson i słuchał, jak starszy Holmes myśli. Mycroft kiedy chciał potrafił bardzo głośno, wyraziście myśleć. Sherlock westchnął i odsunął kołdrę, z rozmachem odwracając się przodem do starszego brata.

"Co mam zrobić, żebyś opuścił ten teren i już nigdy nie wracał Mycroft?"

"Po co ta drama? Przyszedłem w pokoju." starszy Holmes uśmiechnął się blado. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, jednocześnie jego oczy miały dziwny błysk. Zadowolony. Mycroft Holmes był zadowolony z czegoś innego niż jego udane aksamitne rewolucje i przewroty gabinetowe. Może udało mu się jednak rozszerzyć Unię Europejską o Turcję. Nie, zbyt pogodny, zbyt zmęczony. Chodziło o coś innego. O kogoś innego. Hm.

"Lestrade?"

Mycroft nie zaszczycił odpowiedzią pytania Sherlocka, natomiast od razu przeszedł do ataku. Zapewne miał szereg spotkań ustawionych zaraz po wizycie na Baker Street i nie chciał tracić czasu na swojego dramatycznego brata.

"Sherlock. Zawsze ceniłem twój intelekt i teraz ufam, że go wykorzystasz. John... hm hm, John wróci, drogi bracie. Za jakieś dwa, góra trzy dni. Gdyby miał odejść zrobiłby to już dawno. Myśl i wyciągaj wnioski."

Sherlock przewrócił oczyma i zacisnął szczęki.

"Jak zwykle aforyzm zamiast rady."

Mycroft tylko się uśmiechnął i wskazał parasolem na okna pani Hudson.

"Bardzo ładnie zawieszone firany."

"Oooodejjjjdź maaaaroooo..."

Ku zdziwieniu Sherlocka Mycroft faktycznie poszedł. Bez drwin, żarcików i ironicznych komentarzy. Nawet pożegnał się z panią Hudson, chociaż wszyscy wiedzieli, że za nią nie przepada.

Po wyjściu Mycrofta Sherlock wstał z piernatów i zaczął krążyć po saloniku pani Hudson. Może Mycroft miał rację, może powinno się to po prostu zanalizować porządnie i przemyśleć, tak jak zawsze, bez emocji, na sucho.

Pani Hudson wygnała Sherlocka na górę, gdy skończył piątką rundkę dookoła jej salonu i stłukł porcelanową figurynkę pastereczki i kominiarczyka. Nie narzekał, nie protestował. Wkroczył do przestrzeni, którą tyle czasu dzielił z Johnem i złapał za skrzypce.

Zawsze lepiej mu się myślało, gdy grał Vivaldiego.

John chciał prawdziwego związku z prawdziwym Sherlockiem i było w tym coś beznadziejnego i niemożliwego. John nie wiedział, czego chce, bo prawdziwy Sherlock nie był ani najlepszym kochankiem ani dobrym materiałem na partnera. W rzadkich przebłyskach empatii względem ludzkości Sherlock postrzegał siebie jako wysoce nieprzyjemnego, cynicznego socjopatę. Prawdziwy związek z kimś takim nie był możliwy. Głupi, głupi John!

Jakże byłoby prościej, gdyby John wyraźnie powiedział czego chce i zaakceptował, że Sherlock może mu zaoferować jedynie bardzo porządną, przyzwoitą imitację! Co złego było w udawaniu? Przecież ludzie udawali nieustannie. Jak miło, że pan zadzwonił, kocham cię kochanie moje, bardzo podoba mi się ten nowy sweter. Jak długo John zostałby z prawdziwym, nic nie udającym Sherlockiem? Ha, niedługo zapewne. Sherlock mógłby być jego najlepszym kochankiem, jego marzeniem, odegrałby wszystko i parę rzeczy na dokładkę, byleby John został na Baker Street. W końcu odgrywanie miłości nie było takie trudne. Ludzie imitowali ją cały czas, z pełnym rynsztunkiem zabobonów, pustych gestów i cmoknięć w policzek na do widzenia.

Sherlock nie sądził, że jest zdolny do odczuwania miłości w znaczeniu dziewiętnastowiecznym, a tego chyba John szukał. Niezależnie co mówił o swojej orientacji, niezależnie co mówił o swoim malejącym powodzeniu wśród kobiet, John szukał miłości prawdziwej, romantycznej, takiej z tostami o poranku i pocałunkami nad parującą kawą zbożową. Sherlock nie miał pojęcia skąd w głowie pojawił mu się ten obraz, ponieważ nie przypominał on ani trochę wierszy dziewiętnastowiecznych poetów angielskich, tylko ich zwykłe, wspólne śniadania na Baker Street.

Sherlock znieruchomiał, przerywając melodię w połowie i opuszczając smyczek.

Ach tak.

A więc John chciał, aby Sherlock był z nim i jednocześnie pozostał sobą. I tylko Sherlock był logiczny, bezwzględny i bałaganiarski, Sherlock nie całował się nad parującą kawą i na boga Sherlock nie wieszał firanek! A mimo to chciał, nie, potrzebował, aby John z nim został. Nie było sensu uciekać przed tą konkluzją. Sherlock gotów był się nawet odkształcić, udawać, imitować to, co większość ludzkości nazywała miłością, byle tylko John z nim został. Ale Watson tego właśnie od Holmesa nie chciał. Nie rozumiał, że to nie będzie żadne wykorzystywanie, żadna ohydna mistyfikacja. Sherlock nie narzekałby, imitowałby chętnie i z fantazją, i tylko John czułby dystans, bo przecież w grze zawsze jest dystans, i zasady i odkreślony czas i miejsce, a potem gra dobiega końca...

"A na koniec zawsze pijemy herbatę." zakonkludował Sherlock i westchnął głośno, tak nagle wszystko stało się jasne, tak nagle wszystkie ścieżki zrobiły się proste i oczywiste a każdy wniosek usprawiedliwiony i istotny.

John i jego uśmiech o poranku, John i jego cotygodniowe pranie, jego chęć pomocy w rozwiązywaniu spraw, jego troska, jego pilnowanie, żeby współlokator zjadł coś, napił się czegoś ciepłego, przespał się. John i jego tysiące tostów z marmoladą, miliony herbat, setki prań z wirowaniem, dwie rany postrzałowe, cztery rany cięte, jedno podduszenie i jedno zatrzaśnięcie w lodówce gospodarczej na tyłach restauracji. John i jego Sherlock. Sherlock i jego dziewięćset czterdzieści trzy rozwiązane sprawy. Sherlock, który zaczął uważać, żeby nie wybuchnąć czymś w kuchni, nie zostawiać otwartych zaworów gorącej wody w łazience i nie strzelać do ścian (za często). Sherlock, który biegł jak pies gończy gdy tylko dotarła do niego wiadomość o porwaniu Johna przez Moriarty`ego, Sherlock, który dostarczał Johnowi zupę pomidorową pani Hudson, który chciał rozmawiać tylko z Johnem bo tylko John tak naprawdę nadawał się do rozmowy. Pewnie, nie był genialny, oczywiście, potrzebował czasami wskazówek, ale Sherlock nie zamieniłby Johna na nikogo ponieważ John był świetnym słuchaczem, wspaniałym strzelcem i po prostu _rozumiał_ Sherlocka.

Odkształcili się nawzajem. W zasadzie było to tylko fair.

/

Trzeciego Dnia Bez Johna pani Hudson zadecydowała, że robią konfitury i przetwory, ponieważ nic tak nie pomaga na złamane serce jak porządna dawka owoców w cukrze. Sherlock nie pytał o czyim złamanym sercu mówi, ale ponieważ w tym stanie ducha nie nadawał się ani do prowadzenia śledztw ani do dedukcji, zgodził się.

Pani Hudson objawiła drugie oblicze swojej kuchni. Słoiczki, sitka, drylownice, oplatane wikliną koszyki i mnóstwo bawełnianych szmatek. Sherlock nie miał szansy zapytać po co się trudzić, skoro można kupić dżemy w sklepie. Może sklepowe jedzenie jest wypełnione chemią i na dłuższą metę jest szkodliwe, ale co tam. W końcu wszyscy na coś umrzemy, po co więc na dodatek odmaczać sobie dłonie w owocowym soku.

Pani Hudson jeżeli się uparła była jednostką nieprzejednaną i bezwzględną. Nie chciała słuchać nihilistycznego głosu rozsądku, i tak Sherlock w jednym z jej zapasowych fartuchów stał pośrodku obłożonej owocami, miskami i przyprawami kuchni. Wyparzał słoiki i obierał śliwki. Jak się okazało przyrządzanie dżemu i konfitur przypominało nieco chemię i Sherlock wciągnął się w cały proces wytwarzania domowych przetworów w sposób szybki i naturalny. Przy pierwszej partii konfitur eksperymentował z długością trzymania masy owocowej na ogniu, przy drugiej ze stężeniem imbiru i goździków, a przy trzeciej przyszedł John.

Sherlock usłyszał go, gdy tylko przekręcił klucz w zamku. Zawsze odrobinę za mocno, zawsze z szarpnięciem. Ostrożne kroki w holu, jęknięcie odłożonej przy szafce na buty walizki, chwila zawahania przy drzwiach prowadzących do apartamentów pani Hudson.

"Jestem." powiedział John sam do siebie, a Sherlock to usłyszał, ponieważ Sherlock zawsze słyszał cokolwiek Watson mówił, ponieważ John był Sherlocka, a Sherlock był Johna. Gdy w końcu odrzuciło się zbędne dywagacje i niepewności jakież to było wszystko jasne.

Sherlock z premedytacją nie myślał o niczym. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że słyszy kroki Johna, że je rozpoznaje. Pani Hudson dalej mieszała drewnianą łyżką śliwki w cukrze, prużące się na ogromnej patelni, a Sherlock ustawiał metodycznie słoiki z przetworami. Grupował je pod względem wysokości, szerokości i zawartości, przecierał szmatką zaparowane denka. Denka były złotawe, najwyraźniej trzeba było je zakupić nowe, aby utrzymały szczelność i nie dopuściły do procesu fermentacji owocowej zawartości słoików.

Pani Hudson dalej kręciła się po kuchni, mieszając konfitury na patelni i opowiadając jak to swego czasu robiła konfitury ze swoją świętej pamięci siostrą, stężenie cukru w konfiturach śliwkowych wynosiło około pięćdziesiąt cztery procent, za oknami padał deszcz i szalała wichura, jeden z kotów znajdków przytulał się do drzwi lodówki, miaucząc z wyrzutem a John Watson wracał na Baker Street. Wracał do domu. Do Sherlocka. A Sherlock miał serce w gardle, stał w kuchni z tacą słoików i trzęsły mu się ręce.

Kroki na schodach. W górę. Równe, wymierzone, żołnierskie. Oddech Johna, nieco ciężki, urywany.

Sherlock nie odwracał się. Stał plecami do drzwi, słuchając jak John wraca, jak jest blisko, coraz bliżej. Uprzejme powitanie pani Hudson, miauczenie kota, zapach limuzyny Mycrofta i delikatnych kwiatowych perfum Anthei i serce Sherlocka usiłujące wyłamać mu się z klatki piersiowej. Dziwne, niebywałe, niepokojące. Arytmia i mały bezdech, hiperwentylacja, a wszystko związane z krokami Johna Watsona, przestępującego z nogi na nogę i nanoszącego błoto na kuchenny dywanik pani Hudson, niepewnego, czy będzie powitany z radością, bo przecież odszedł, wyprowadził się, uciekł, zostawił swojego współlokatora. Zostawił swojego Sherlocka.

Czujne spojrzenie pani Hudson, kot coraz usilniej napierający na drzwi lodówki i wiatr za oknami, łamiący gałęzie wątłych londyńskich drzewek, zrywający druty wysokiego napięcia. Wahanie Johna, słyszalne w jego krokach, w jego oddechu.

Wymówka pani Hudson, goździki, które rzekomo zostawiła w torbie na zakupy leżące na parapecie i już wreszcie. Oto są w końcu razem, sami.

Sherlock odwrócił się i spojrzał na Johna. Słoiczki na tacy, którą trzymał zadzwoniły trwożnie. John wyglądał jak ktoś kto nie spał trzy dni, tylko pił i użalał się nad sobą. John wyglądał jak ktoś, kto czuje się stary, zmęczony i brzydki, ułomny, a mimo to chce spróbować. Chce zobaczyć, czy dane mu będzie spróbować. Głupi, niepewny, wspaniały, cenny John. Przecież Sherlock mógł związać się tylko z nim, więc jaki w zasadzie mieli wybór? John co prawda czuł się nie na miejscu, nieładny, kulejący, zwyczajny, biszkoptowo-szary, ale Sherlock nic sobie z tego nie robił, ponieważ serce biło mu coraz mocniej, pocił się i dłonie mu drżały, ponieważ po raz pierwszy Sherlock z całą pewnością zobaczył, że nie musi nic grać, że z tym nieładnym, kulejącym człowiekiem może być sobą.

Sherlock spojrzał Johnowi prosto w oczy, ponieważ nie musiał już nic udawać i tak się to chyba robiło, gdy się nie udawało, bo wszystko było prawdziwe. John odchrząknął i powiedział coś łamiącym się głosem. Jakiś bezsens o słoiczkach.

Sherlock odstawił słoiczki.

Sherlock był liryczny. Sherlock wieszał firanki.

Sherlock był zakochany.

end

by Homoviator 02/2013

W wierszu Keatsa Litości — zmiłowania — miłości! Zmieniłem jedynie osobę, z niej na niego. Co ciekawe, zachowany został rytm :) miłych Walentynek everyone!

ps. Autor uprasza o komentarze, ponieważ wen musi być ochoczy i prężny, aby skończyć mycroftową Opowieść Wigilijną oraz insze inszości, które już tylko czekają na ostatnie szlify :)


End file.
